Healing
by EdgeofDarkness
Summary: This is the sequel to Dopo Vita After Life. Bella and everyone else has some healing to do after everything that happened, and of couse the remaining Volturri aren't going to be friendly anymore. This goes from Bella to Edward's POV. please read.
1. storm

**Hey, this is EdgeofDarkenss here. This is the sequel to Dopo Vita After Life. I'm not sure how long it's going to be, so please, just hang in there.**

**Title: Healing**

**Summary: Bella fought the Volturri and fled Italy with the Cullens. Now she's in Australia, Demetri is dead, and she's having trouble switching to animals only. She hasn't spoken for a whole month. This is how she and everyone else heal.**

**Oh, and this is for all of you who requested a sequel.**

**I don't own.**

Chapter One: Storm

I was sitting on the edge of a cliff, starring out at the vast amount of water in front of me. It was endless, and a dark blue. Sea birds cried as they wheeled in the dark sky above my head.

The sun had long set with a spectacular display, but I hadn't moved. I was sitting out here, miles away from the home of my 'family'. I was reflecting upon my month of silence.

I hadn't spoken to anyone since we had landed in Australia. And I was fine with that.

I fingered the silver heart shaped locket that hung from a sliver chain on my neck.

'_Oh Demetri…'_ I thought again as my eyes closed as the pain washed over me. He was my friend, my support…and I had loved him. And he had died fighting with me.

"_Be happy, Bella."_ That was his last wish for me. But how could I be happy with his death on my hands? If only…If only so many things…

_If only we had had more time…another couple of years…we could have been happy together._

_If only Aro had never been kidnapped me…none of this would have happened._

'_Stop it Isabella! None of that matters now! He's dead, and I am no longer a Volturri.'_ I thought acidly to myself. Then I sighed, the sudden flare of my anger extinguished.

I heard some one approaching behind me. I was sure it would be Carlisle or Esme. Or maybe even Alice, if she hadn't actually given up hope on me yet.

I was surprised when Jasper came and sat next to me, dangling his own legs over the dizzying drop.

We sat in silence for a few long moments.

Then, finally, Jasper cleared his throat. "Bella, I can feel you're emotions, and I know what your going through." He said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to look at him, a reply on my lips, but I just shook my head, silently.

"I'm an empath, Bella. I know what you are feeling. Please Bella, just talk to me." He whispered.

I sighed and shook my head. I was feeling angry that they all wanted me to talk. My voice was dangerous, and I didn't want to use it.

He sighed, exasperated. I knew he wouldn't stay long.

"Fine then, I'll leave. Just let me say this one thing first. Edward is in as much pain as you are. He still loves you, but he doesn't know what to say. He's afraid that you really did move on. He thinks you love Demetri, not him. He needs to hear your voice. Bella, please." Jasper said, his voice betraying his desperation.

I just shrugged off his hand and stood up, not answering.

"Bella." He sighed as I walked away. I knew I should talk, I just didn't want to.

I walked for a long while. Finally I ended up in a barren spot in between the shrubs. I thought I was all alone, so I sighed and sat on a large rock.

"Oh, Bella!" Edward's voice was surprised. I looked over at him. I hadn't seen him. He was sitting on the other side of the rock, and the wind was blowing his sweet scent away from me.

I turned on my heel to leave, but he used his speed and grabbed my arm.

I gasped at the sudden skin on skin contact. He hadn't touched me at all since I had refused to talk to him or anyone else.

"Bella, please, don't go." His voice was so pained…I stilled under his cold touch. He felt me stop trying to get away, and his grip loosened, but he did not let my arm go. He pulled me gently around to face him.

His golden eyes were smoldering, and I could tell he was trying to read my blank face.

"Bella, please, will you speak?" He asked softly. I recalled what Jasper had said, but I kept silent.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." He sighed. Then, he dropped my arm.

"Bella, tell me, do you love me?" He asked softly.

I didn't answer. How could I tell him that yes, yes I did, when my own heart wasn't so sure?

He growled. "I already _know_ you love him! Did you love him more than me?" He asked, his voice a deadly whisper.

I glared at him. I almost spoke, but I bit my tongue.

He closed his eyes and let a hiss of breath.

"Bella! Answer me! Or did you love him so much more?" He was snarling at me now, letting all his emotions blur into red hot anger.

I just turned away. Let him be angry.

"Was that murderer so much better than me?" He hissed.

I spun quickly on my heel and pinned him to the ground before he could move.

"You shut up, Edward. You didn't know him. You've killed humans too! And so did I! So just _shut up_." I snarled into his face. He was silent for a moment, and I felt my eyes widen slightly with the realization that I had spoken.

"So, you did love him more." Edward whispered, his anger gone now. Thunder roared in eth sky and it opened up, pouring the rain down on us.

Edward looked so sad…and the rain made it seem like he really was crying. But I knew he wasn't.

"Edward, don't you see? I loved him! But not as much as you, never as much as you!" I cried over the rain.

Edward went still. He looked at me, his eyes hopeful.

"You really mean that Bella?" H asked softly.

I laughed, but it held no humor.

"I've never spoken more true!" I said sadly. He cocked his head to the side, and then h moved his face forward, kissing me gently. I knew he was afraid I was going to run away.

But I didn't. I kissed him back. I let my heart take hold. I kissed him, and it was so different than the other times, when I had been human.

But now neither of us needed to use caution. I was unbreakable now. Or at least, everything but my heart.

I pulled away as lightning lit the sky.

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered against my throat.

I nodded, and looked up into the stormy sky.

'_Oh what have I done? Now…now if he breaks my heart again…I know I'll die. Besides, it's not fair to him. I'm cracked, broken. Worse than before. And I know, that no matter how long he's here, I'll never get better…Oh what have I done?' _I thought as Edward's familiar arms held me against his familiar stone chest.

**A/N okay, here was the first chapter of my sequel!!! Please review if you think I should continue!!**


	2. smile

**Hey, this is EdgeofDarkness here. This is the sequel to Dopo Vita After Life. I'm not sure how long it's going to be, so please, just hang in there.**

**Title: Healing**

**Summary: Bella fought the Volturri and fled Italy with the Cullens. Now she's in Australia, Demetri is dead, and she's having trouble switching to animals only. She hasn't spoken for a whole month. This is how she and everyone else heal.**

**Thank you to **_**CraZy pRyo, Vampire-in-the-lite,**__**ai aki2-0, orangemice311**____**softblrox24, m.yth001**____** and Morning-Sunset**_** for reviewing the first chapter.**

**If I owned this, bad things would happen. So I don't own this.**

Chapter Two: Smile

I held my Bella, my wonderful Bella, as the rain washed over us. It wasn't a cold, dreary rain like in Forks. This rain was warm, this rain felt alive.

She was looking into the sky, and the rain was running down her face. Her eyes—golden now—watched the rain fall.

"Bella, I love you." I said again as I nuzzled her neck.

She remained silent, and I laughed as I kissed her porcelain skin.

"So, are you going to become mute again?" I asked jokingly.

"Maybe." She answered her voice serious. I sighed against her collarbone. She pulled away from me then.

"Bella?" I asked softly. Her back was to me.

"Edward….I…I need to think about this." She whispered. Even I could barely hear her over the raging storm.

"What do you mean? Bella, I love you. What more do you need to think about?" I asked. I took a step forward, but she took a step back.

"I need to think about…us. About me, about you. About...so many things." She whispered, taking another step back again.

"Oh Bella…fine. But, you'll come back, right?" I asked.

She nodded. And then she turned and ran away, blurring in her haste.

I sat there for a few minutes, starring after her even though I couldn't see her. I sensed Jasper's thoughts as he came up to stand next to me.

"She spoke?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Actually, we sort of had a fight." I said softly.

Jasper smiled. "It must have ended well. Happiness is practically rolling off of you." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. She _talked_ to me Jasper!" I said, practically beaming.

Jasper laughed. "I'm glad you're happy. Oh, and Alice wants to see you." Jasper said.

I nodded. "Great." I said sarcastically. He laughed and walked off, into the stormy darkness. I shook my head and ran off, to our home. The smile on my face just wouldn't leave.

When I arrived, Alice was sitting on the front porch of our large ranch style home.

"Hello Edward." She said softly. I sat next to her.

"Hey Alice. Jasper said you wanted to talk?" I said.

'_About a vision I had a few minutes ago…about Bella.' _She thought.

I frowned now. "Was it bad?" I asked softly.

Alice nodded. "In my vision, she was running away…from you. And Edward…her eyes were red." She said softly. I froze. I knew that if my heart was still beating, it would have stopped.

"I see." I said softly, standing up.

"Edward…I think it's not too long from now." She said softly.

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"I understand. I'm going to and get her, Alice." I said softly. She nodded, and then I took off again. I went back to the spot where Bella and I had been, and then I followed her faint scent through the rain.

After about an hour of running, I found her in a small clearing. She was sitting atop another red rock, and starring at the sky. It took me a few moments, but I realized she was singing.

'_Come to me, you innocent beast. Come to me, and take shelter. I shall not hurt you, I shall protect you. Come to me.'_ She sang. At first I was terrified that she had already found a human to kill. Was relieved when a wary kangaroo came up to her.

She gently embraced it and placed her lips against its furry neck. It struggled as her spell faded, but then it went limp. A few moments later, it was nothing but dust.

She sighed and wiped the blood away from her mouth. Then she turned her face to the stars.

"Oh Edward. Why must my heart always be torn when you come into the picture? Juliet had it so easy…" She said, sighing again.

I felt a little like Romeo then, hiding in the shadows and watching my angel. I knew that if she asked where I was, or where Romeo was, I would go forward.

"I guess…even if I never got a chance to love Demetri…I know I still love Edward…But…Oh God, now I'm talking to myself." She said with a soft, musical laugh. And then she smiled up at the stars.

"I'm going crazy, and you aren't even listening." She said softly, still smiling up at the stars. She got up, and I turned and ran back home. I could hear her following me. I smiled to myself. My Bella was finally starting to heal…

**A/N Okay that was chapter 2! Please review and tell me what you thought about this! Oh, and soo sorry for how short it is! What with school and everything…well you know how it is! Okay, Byes!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Girl Talk

**Hey, this is EdgeofDarkness here. This is the sequel to Dopo Vita After Life. I'm not sure how long it's going to be, so please, just hang in there.**

**Title: Healing**

**Summary: Bella fought the Volturri and fled Italy with the Cullens. Now she's in Australia, Demetri is dead, and she's having trouble switching to animals only. She hasn't spoken for a whole month. This is how she and everyone else heal.**

**Thanks to all of you who were kind and patient in waiting for this chapter…I had a lot of writer's block. Sorry. You can all kill me next time it takes this long on anything.**

**Disclaimer you know, I bet no one even reads this. So, if you read this, tell me so in the review. Oh, and DUH I don't own this.**

Chapter Three: Girl Talk

I was running again, but this time I was running _home_. To the house I lived in, with the Cullens.

When I arrived, Edward was sitting out on the porch, gazing up at the stars. I walked over to him, and opened my mouth, ready to say something, _anything_ at all.

"Oh Bella! There you are!" Alice called from inside the house. I sighed. She came out, followed by Rosalie and Esme.

"Hi Bella." Rosalie said as she leaned against the side of the house.

"Hello dear." Esme said, standing in between her daughters.

"Bella, we want to talk!" Alice said. I cocked my head in question.

"So talk." I stated dryly.

Alice sighed. "We want to talk _with you_. In the house." She said impatiently.

"Fine." I conceded.

"Don't worry love, I'll be right by your side." Edward said as he hugged me. I didn't return his hug, but I didn't pull away either. I just wasn't so sure I should give all of me to him _again_.

"No! Edward, this is _girl talk_. As in, _**no boys**_." Alice said. Edward sighed and let me go. I shrugged and walked over to Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. Edward stayed where he was.

I was just waiting for Emmet to pop up and say 'You have chosen the dark side of the force!' But he didn't.

So we walked into the big ranch-style house without an idiotic saying.

I looked around again at my new home. I hadn't been in the house much since we had arrived. I spent as much time as possible out of it.

The floors were hardwood, and the walls were tastefully decorated. Edward's piano sat in the living room, as it had in Forks. But, unlike the Washington house, there were no glass walls here. Sand storms occurred often, and they tended to pick up rocks and large branches.

I followed the three females in front of me to Alice's room. Or, more correctly, Alice and Jasper's room.

Alice sat on the couch, and Esme and Rosalie sat in chairs opposite her. She motioned for me to join her on the couch. I sighed and obliged her.

"So….how have you been?" She asked me. I could just _tell_ that that wasn't what she had wanted to ask me.

"Fine, I suppose." I said softly.

"Yay! You talked!" She squealed.

"Alice, calm down." Esme said in a lightly scolding tone. Alice just nodded happily.

"So, Bella….a lot happened in Italy." Rosalie stated.

I nodded and smiled wryly. "Yeah, you could say that." I said.

"Bella, look, you kinda….spilled your guts about Demetri in Volterra. So its pretty obvious that his death hit you hard. So really, are you okay?" Alice asked, always the blunt one.

I sighed and fingered my locket.

"No. No I'm not. It…my heart hurts when I think about him." I whispered, closing my eyes as the pain washed over me. It was less than it had been, but it still hurt.

I paused then. It was odd…to talk to them now. For an entire month I had literally fled from their numerous questions, comments, and attempts to start a conversation. But now…now I was willingly talking. And it was because of Edward…and a storm. Or…several storms.

But it felt good in the same sense. Good to use my voice, even if it was a cursed thing.

"I'll get better now, Alice." I said softly, and it was true. Now that I was talking again, now that I was opening up to my family, everything would get better. Eventually. But thn again, I had forever to heal now. Literally.

"I knew this girl talk would do you good!" Alice said, clapping her hands.

They all hugged me again.

"Welcome back dear." Esme said, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back.

"Its good to be back." I said softly.

**A/N okay, you can all kill me. That was a suck-tatstic chapter in my opinion, and it took really long. Sorry about that. This story gave me one hell of a dose of writer's block.…**

**-EdgeofDarkness**


	4. ANApology

This isn't the next chapter, but I'm writing it right now. I'm so, so, so sorry for the long wait. I know a lot of you have probably forgotten all about _Healing_, and me, and that's totally acceptable.

I know what it feels like to really get into a fanfiction, and then have it stop for months. There's no valid excuse or good enough reason for me putting this off for so long, and I know its horrible.

I'm going to try to post the next chapter within two weeks. No promises, since school will be starting in two days time.

A year and two months is a horribly long wait for something, especially if you're really into the story, as most of the reviews suggest.

For all of you who have stuck with me since _Dopo Vita After Life_, I give you so much thanks. For sticking with my sporadic, any-time updates. And for reading from the very beginning, and encouraging me all the way.

For those of you who jumped on the wagon later on down the road, thanks to you to. You're reviews mean tons to me too.

And for those of you who dropped this story months ago because of zero updates, thanks for reading. Maybe you'll come back, once I get into the swing of things again.

And a huge thanks to punched a werewolf, who's reviews in my inbox half and hour ago gave me the wakeup call I needed. Thank her for the continuation of this story. I do.

Well, that's it. I'm going to get back to writing. There will probably only be a few more chapers to the story, but I'll try to make them long and interesting. Keep in mind that it's been a year and several months—so my writing style will have changed, if not dramatically, then noticeably. Life's had its impact on my thoughts, so things might be a bit different than expected. But I'll try.

Again, thank you punched a werewolf.

I'll wrap this up so I can go back to writing Chapter Four of _Healing_.

~*~Blessed Be~*~

EdgeofDarkness


	5. Another AN, last one, Sorry

**I'm sorry. I really am. But I can't continue with this story. It just….doesn't hold my interest any longer. So, I'm giving it up for 'adoption'. But not just anyone can take it and finish it off, okay? I want you guys to TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR PM if you wanna continue it for me. You have to be a member, though. I'll go to all your profiles and pick who I like best. Biased, I know. But if someone writes like a kindergartener I'm not giving my story to them. But after I give it to you, it's your story, free to do with as you like, which hopefully means you'll finish it. Sorry again, it's just; my writing style has changed since I've touched it last, so I really don't feel I can carry on with it.**

**I'm sorry for disappointing anyone, but I can't do a story justice if I don't like it any longer. So, give me your name in a review of a PM and I'll check your stories out, okay? You should have at least2 or 3 before you ask, but that's not necessary.**

**~Edge**

**P.S. Even though you might want to, please DO NOT flame me and do not steal my story. If I don't pick you to continue it, too bad. I will report anyone who plagiarizes or steals. But again, sorry for this.**


End file.
